The Dark One
'The Dark One '''is a villain and a well-known Mercenary that appears in ''Ben 10: Galactic Legends. Personality The Dark One has a somewhat evil and dreadful personality, especially when it comes to getting what he wants. He is shown to be resilient, cruel, and cunning when doing a task or simply fighting his enemies. Ben even stated himself he doesn't like him soon after encountering him for the first time. Eventually, it would appear he gained caution for Ben and is amused by him, as seen in ''Space Chase''. According to the Plumbers, The Dark One is unpredictable and extremely dangerous. Powers and Abilities Being a well established Mercenary and pure villain, The Dark One is extremely skilled at hand-to-hand combat and acrobatics, defeating and evading Ben numerous times when encountered. He also possesses a suit that apparently has the powers of aliens from the Omnitrix, yet is unknown how he could use some of them like Cannonbolt's, Upchuck's or even Waybig's. Other than this, the suit boosts the users strength, speed, agility, durability, and reflexes by tenfold. It is shown in Space Chase, that he possesses some experience with technology and is a strategist, as he created a bomb duplicate of himself to occupy Ben so he could flee undetected. Although it is unknown as of now, the suit may be able to teleport the user. Appearances Ben 10: Galactic Legends * The Dark One first made his debut in An Old Switcheroo, ''when the Plumbers summoned Ben to capture him and stop him from his heist upon Majoria Lecktric. Although, he defeated and escaped Ben several times, in the end he was just about to be defeated by Mothstar and fled with an unknown component he stole from Billion's Tower. * In ''Space Chase, ''The Dark One made another appearance and had his plans finally revealed. He previously stole electrical weapons and a fusion engine to install into a machine so he could make a DNA Absorbing Machine. Initially, he beat Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Demptoloss Tavenn and had already made his machine. Ben used Clockdrillo to go back and time and retry his luck with The Dark One. Ben continually fights him and in the end, it is revealed the he already fled without Ben's knowing and had him fighting a robotical bomb duplicate of himself. It explodes, destroy the ship they were, and almost Ben if he hadn't had transformed into Whamfire. The Dark One delivers to message to Ben that he they will meet again, but on Ben's terms. Trivia * The Dark One is strongly inspired by one of ScareWolf's favorite Marvel Characters, Deadpool. * According to Max, the Plumbers have marked out several candidates of who The Dark One might be. ** Albedo is confirmed to not be him, or any other villain Ben has went up against. * While his body appears human, he may be an alien. * The Dark One currently escaped with electrical weapons and an unknown component. * His name contributes to the "01" on his suit, and his black and dark grey color scheme. * The Dark One's body-frame looks very much like Ben's, but ScareWolf has confirmed that Ben hasn't went up against this foe yet. This means he isn't an alternate version of Ben. * The Dark One does not have access to Alien X's powers. * It is implied in ''Space Chase, that The Dark One isn't exactly use to all of his Omnitrix Alien Powers, yet. ** It is also revealed that he previously fought Ben without hesitation because he knew he couldn't beat him since Ben could only turn into fusions again. Eventually, Ben got use to using the fusions, causing The Dark One to adapt to this and evade him. * The Dark One has been watching Ben, Gwen, and Kevin for a long time. Category:Villains Category:Evil people Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends